Lancaster week
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: There was a Lancaster week hosted last summer on Tumblr I made 7 days worth prompts with one-shots for each day. Enjoy!
1. Day 1 Leadership

Author note: you know what's great? I started writing this after I heard that this was happening but luckily, I found some time between my main Lancaster fic that is still going on right now. I'm writing this I'm working on a future chapter but I'm nowhere near done yet for what introduces. but I'm great at these ship celebration weeks to have to do two prior for two different fandoms. So, I'm an old pro at making the deadlines for every day. Obvious I own nothing .that honor is all rooster teeth

The night was eerily quiet, and the moon was clear and high in the sky. My thoughts were rampant even though I made up with Weiss, but her critiques and complaints were bugging me. Her desire to take my position and her disdain for me also bothering me. The behavior she displayed on the first day and every day since then? Has been annoying, the fact she complains about the position she's in but she was so careless with the dust, and she brags about her battle prowess, but she is barely competent compared to Blake or Yang. She's our weak link in a fight I don't think she noticed or even realize it.

Ruby sighs climbing out of bed wanting to think without possible waking up the rest of her teammates and quietly leaving her bed. Putting on her slippers. With no real idea of where I wanted to go. Just that Ruby wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a little while, taking off in a random hall just letting her thoughts roam.

Well …. There was something to be said about being a loner or being a social butterfly; I didn't think there was much merit in the latter. People could be judgmental, and the opinions of others doesn't seem to matter if your future job was to kill monsters and being heroes to the people of Remnant. Who cares about teamwork when you are most likely going to be on your own anyway? But when I got assigned as the leader of my team. It felt like the world had been turned on its head and even though I was so cheery and smiley but inside I felt like a wreck. This is not at all what I wanted I was internally screaming. With a plastered smile on my face that no one noticed.

I just wanted to be a huntress the best I could be. I wanted to be an average girl on a team! where all choices and decision didn't solely rest on my shoulders. but now it did, and I even had superiority to my big sister that's going to be an awkward dinner with dad when he asked what happened during our first semester during Festivus this year. oh, nothing much I'm just leader of the team I'm on with yang even though I was skipped two grades just to attend beacon and I feel like the praise is unfounded and making a bigger deal then what I did deserved. I could feel the tear growing in my eyes and I knew everyone was asleep it was Friday and I knew I should get started on some homework but the knowing the pressure that awaits me back in the dorm I just rather makes me want to get some air and cry in peace. I didn't want this, but I'm now stuck in this position. Ozpin isn't known for changing his mind once the decision is made. Whether it's a bad decision or not I remember the drunken ravings of uncle Qrow when he mentions his students who go on to beacon but don't get the position he felt they should have been in. That more times than he could count that "oz doesn't seem to see the big picture unless he felt like it," he'd say while taking another swig of brandy his flask. Don't I feel that's the case right about now I don't feel like I should be the Leader. I certainly don't deserve the position Weiss and her attitude doesn't either maybe Blake she's really agile and quick on her feet whenever she speaks up she has a great idea. I love my big sis but her temper would be a disaster to lead with.

Ruby wasn't really paying attention, not really looking around so her bumping into a wall of muscle was unexpected. Landing right on her butt. blearily looking up at who the person was standing next to the kitchens at this time of night the blonde hair and the frame gave her all the information she needed to know who it was.

"Jaune what are you doing up this late at night?"

"Ruby?" he was rubbing his shoulder leaning down to help Ruby off the floor.

"Getting a snack "

honestly, after dinner and Nora taking all the dessert, I'm surprised there aren't more people are down here.

"Sorry for running into you there. Don't blame ya there I'll just leave you to it then." Trying to walk away without having questions thrown my way.

"Uh, Ruby what are you doing up?" Jaune asked his face giving this look focusing solely only me. So close!Here we go time to backtrack my way back to my room.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I should get back to my dorm." Trying subtly walk away from Jaune's position outside the kitchen door.

"Ruby? Come on maybe we can sneak some cookies for."

Ruby did a one eight sliding herself quickly right up to Jaune's side gripping his right arm tightly

"Cookies?!" it was close to whispering, but the excitement was clear in her voice.

If it can get you talk about whatever is on your mind sure I'll steal some on top of the pie I was going to take with me. Jaune smiled at me opening the kitchen door. The lights turned automatically but we seemed to figure this is something to expect it's something that happens in the most professional kitchen. It's not like the cook lives in the kitchen. Jaune went directly to the cupboards looking for cookies finding them Ruby for her part was looking around the kitchen for a place to sit seeing a set of stools.

Taking the cookies and large slices of pie to the table Ruby got some cups and a carton of milk. With Jaune seated already with a fork in hand with the plate of cookies for ruby pouring himself and Ruby a glass of milk especially when ruby started eating cookies quickly

"Alright Ruby spill it something is bigger going on"

"Fine, you got me. You got me some cookies, so you're at least earned why I'm still up."

Jaune's was taking bites of the pie while giving Ruby all of his attention.

look it's been hectic the last few weeks were both the team leaders while your team seems more like a well-oiled machine Weiss has been trying to not only take my position she has to be critical of my leadership style. when I got into beacon I thought I was just going to be on a team have a decent partner and just focus on graduating until I strike out on my own. I didn't think I would be the leader of the group. I wasn't at Signal and I expected the same out coming when I came to Beacon

"First well-oiled machine?! Have you seen Pyrrha? She completely outclasses me as does everyone on the team they listen to me, but it made more sense to make Pyrrha the leader." he let that hang in the air that question. while I get what he's saying Pyrrha is a woman army. at the same time didn't seem like she was forward or a unique fight. Don't get me wrong! She's hardened and great but not creative or able to come up with a plan on the fly. The only reason I haven't sparred her is she takes groups not one on one. Arrogant and it shows though she tries to be humble it doesn't work, and no one tries to explain it to her.

"But you know why we were chosen? we took charge and that's enough. when things were bad, and we were cornered we kept a cool head and made a plan. Even if we hate having this much power we have each other two unfit leaders but we're both stronger then we look right You don't have to prove it. you're here two years earlier than everyone else. I need to prove my worth I got the plans do I got the skill" he shrugged and looked down.

At that moment I could see him plainly and I knew what to do. I grabbed his downturned face noticing some pie filling on the corner of his lips causing me to smile. Kissing his cheek maybe a hair breath away from his lips. The shock on his face was priceless and funny but I held back the giggle.

"How about this? During the free period after lunch, we spar. I'll go easy on you. And you'll learn the forms you need to get strong enough for your team. What do you say?"

"Uh Huh," his voice cracking for the first time I remember.

"Thanks, Jaune talking to you really helped you more fit to be a leader then you think."

Skipping away stomach full of cookies she did notice the beat red face or him touching the spot on his cheek where their lips almost touched.


	2. Day 2 Flowers

Author note: well I like this one I went through a few ideas until I came out with an idea that I loved going deep into my mind. As always I own nothing that sadly belongs to roosterteeth.

As always there were onlookers watching me spar against Ruby. why can't me learning be something private instead of a spectacle everyone needs to be privy to? I'll never know maybe they thought it was funny to watch someone get their ass kicked but I didn't care.

Watching Ruby, at that moment. I was finally able to dodge her hits I took notice of something and I knew that knowing my big mouth? I wouldn't be able to stop the word vomit. Stopping myself from looking more inept than I already seem.

"Ruby, I got to ask about the rose petals?" Jaune just blurted it out. it was crash obviously on his mind during the

"Huh? What rose petals?"

"When you use your semblance, you leave a trail of rose petals in your wake." Jaune starts scratching the back of his head.

It started out simple she asked me to spar, I said okay I needed all the practice I could get but the more time I spent with the more I noticed that my original opinion of her was not only right but her smile when she either beat me or she tries out a new tactic that I have never seen before but she makes it works but I felt myself wanting to spend more time with her like when she goes to the garden on the front lawn so seeing her among the roses.

To me the more time I spend with the more about her I wanted to know about her. and the way her semblance works captivated my interest. Because the rose petals are still there after she is gone they last maybe or minute or two sometimes. I noticed that because they caused me to slip. And getting an uppercut to the face for said slip.

"Oh when I use my semblance? It's just the manifestation of it."

"Do you think there's more to it?"

"Like the rose petals can be more than it seems? Sure dad always mentioned semblance's can grow and change." she had this look that was thoughtful.

"Maybe it's something to do with my last name or the fact I love roses too as funny as it sounds. maybe it's the fact I garden with my dad when I'm home? who knows?"

Jaune's gave almost a look of awe. like he was enraptured with what Ruby was talking about.

Ruby's face felt herself blushing from the word vomit in front of her friend.

"How about instead of sparring let's just end it for today." Ruby was looking away like she was going to go to the dorms but

"But? I enjoy talking to you. we never seem to find time to talk or spend time together as just friends. I've known you two-semester but this the most we've talked in months. Let's just sit and talk just be friends for once."

Ruby was awkwardly shuffling her foot but followed Jaune to the bench.

"You said you love roses right ?"

"Yeah tea roses that have more than red on them. I like all colored roses but I like the unique colored ones. but I can't grow roses at home my dad said he was afraid zwei would love to go into the rose bushes. or worst and that something I could expect from the adventurous little guy?"

"What do you and your dad grow then?

"Sunflowers and daisies last I saw they are growing stronger. Dad like the house feels cheered from the moment you see it."

"My mom and I do something similar but it's more to do with gardening, in general, we had more of a vegetable garden. She tried to teach me to cook but I only really got baking." Jaune had this smile on his face.

"Wait you can bake?!"

"One of these days we will make cookies. after that one dinner where I saw you scarf down the cookies faster then Nora. I wanted to let you know we can make some. but we never get the time to just talk ."

"but you were having team strategy practice and I couldn't tell you and Weiss was acting kind of huffy so I couldn't do anything about it."

"Awww I could have learned to make cookies and baking desserts with you this whole time? I'm sad now."

"Well, now we can you don't worry." Jaune's smile almost contagious and Ruby started to smile too.

We went on talking like this about our lives it was going and casual and breezily. Jaune was funny and smart I had no idea he was tech savvy or he liked watching high fantasy movies and show though he has light interest sci-fi but hates to watch alone it was something he and his sister would watch a lot of sci-fi but went to basic combat school they couldn't watch. But at that moment he knew like a shining light. I felt my heart warm and I could feel my blush rising and I felt like an utter moron for giving Weiss attention when she's dismissive of her bedroom! Ruby was the kind of girl I always imagined I would be with. Strong but still kind. And an optimist but there is still some realism. Ruby mentioned that she noticed how others dealt with fight Grimm. But with every word I felt my attraction grow. And a small plan running through my head. But when the sun started to set. Finally going to dinner. the eyes I felt earlier had been gone for so long I notice they were back when we got to the lunch area. Went to our regular table the everyone at their seat Pyrrha coming in after us.

"How was the sparring match?" Nora asked Ruby and Jaune

"Great honestly had fun" Ruby smile and joy was sincere I tried to hold together but I felt myself feeling a goofy smile coming on his.

"same here," I mumbled which had few eyes on me for a few moments.

No matter how much I tried to ignore it from then on any time we talked or sparred it just grew. A Month of stewing on how I felt with how I felt coursing through me like an electric current gathering power with every word said between us. Especially after she kissed my forehead after kicking my ass after the last sparring match. I thought that's how I got here :

"Ruby! there are some bouquets red and yellow roses with some wildflowers in it with some chocolates! With your name on it !"

"It says it's from a secret admirer!"

"Read it! "

"You sure it's not for me Belladonna?" Weiss seemed to act almost snobby about like this is some error on both Yang and Blake's part

"We read the note correctly, Schnee, it says Ruby Rose right on the note!" Blake sounded as annoyed as I felt at Weiss narcissism

I could hear across the hall I felt my blush but tried ignoring it. knowing by sending it as a secret admirer was bit cowardly but at the same time, I knew if I went up to her on my own and said it I rather leave it to her hands but let her know regardless I was the only one who knew her love of those particular roses. I was ready to be confronted. but I didn't expect Ruby to jump on my bed with a breath smelling of the chocolate I bought.

"I can't believe you are so sweet!" that how found myself getting covered in kisses. With my two of my teammates looking on? Though I barely noticed with a goofy smile on my face.

Final note: Well I hope you like it! I Started working harder and moving forward I'm trying my best using some of the free time to start writing these as soon as I had the availability. There are digs at certain character but you can prove nothing hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry, I'm late blame my finals for that one.


	3. Day 3 Burden

Author notes well I can say this isn't the most original concept, but I realized this would be a good idea to write regardless. I own nothing but my plot. Rooster teeth owns RWBY, and I for one don't want litigation for claiming otherwise. Sorry I'm late finals were killer and thankfully there was a lot of leniency with this fandom week.

It was an ever-present cloud over my head, a shadow that follows. Even when I want to leave its there and it follows. Even though it's been almost a year since it happened it was like yesterday and I relive it in my nightmares.

I hadn't talked about it. I hadn't even said it out loud. What I'm feeling or what had happened. No one had asked me if I was okay. It's almost like they had all forgot putting more focus on the task and moving forward. I was the one who refused to let go. I felt like the burden. I felt like a dead weight, I always felt that way the team. I was passable in a fight and useless on my own. I was the weakest member. The untrained moron who got into a combat with no actual skill and now?

I've gotten my partner killed and there was so much left unsaid. So much I wish we could have talked about while she was a great friend. I never asked her about herself and I feel like that was such a selfish thing to do. She always asked about me about my self and my life. She knew me pretty well. I felt like I knew her about as well an onlooker or a very casual fan of hers. I didn't feel like I had actually earned being her friend much less the confession she gave me and the kiss. Which made things even worse. Since I not only didn't kiss her back. I don't return her feelings. She probably liked me for who knows how long but I just didn't feel the same way. I always felt like she was only around because I originally didn't know who she was. And now I still feel like she died and I still didn't know her any better than the day we were assigned, partners. And that's the part that bothers me most. I know I suck I was the weakest fighter. It's my fault she died if I had just listened to her or had gotten up there to fight with her maybe she would've survived.

I never felt that way about her I don't think I ever could have either she was beautiful and more patient than anyone had the right to be with me as her partner. But that spark that feeling when you know their more there? I never felt it for Pyrrha not once and I feel awful because she's dead and I have to live with the fact it's my fault.

I need to go to walk. I rise from my position on the couch. Ren and Nora were off somewhere in the house. I am in her home kingdom. I might as well enjoy it while I could before we left for something else on this mission with no plan of what comes next. Maybe I could send a letter to the family of Pyrrha and say my apologies and that I wish I could do more then I had already. Taking a soft walk to the elevator to the people who were walking of more prestige looking at us as if we were specks not worthy notice. That's the upper ring. Like any kingdom, they are snobs, they upper crust didn't notice or care until the Grimm was knocking at the door.

A pair of eyes were following his movement inquisitive but eyes just as grim as Jaune felt. As a silver as the moon but vibrant and intuitive.

"Hey Jaune, want to go sightseeing?" Ruby piped up as she followed Jaune as he was walking aimlessly.

"Not really I just wanted to take a walk and clear my head. It feels like I haven't done that for a while."

"Let me come with? I need to get away from the house for a bit." I could hear the cheering of Qrow drunken escapade.

" Are you in need a moment of serenity right?" Nodding his direction of Qrow rowdy drunkenness.

"Yeah I can see that, we're in the big city who knows when we will get an opportunity like this again? We might as well enjoy it." Jaune said look down from their position in the higher ring.

Who knows when we get another moment like this? That was all Ruby could think about … it's almost been a year since Beacon and the first time in months we didn't need to keep moving or keep watch. That all of us can take a moment to relax. That nobody had to take turn keeping watch and making sure the parameter was safe. That we could actually rest without taking mercenary jobs or trying to survive while traveling. Instead, we were in a big city and can finally have a moment to breathe. And not thinking about what we're trying to protect if even for a moment.

With that unspoken moment of agreement between them. Jaune walked with a look of come along. The sun was setting and the colors seemed to cascade in on the levels of the city as the people moved both quickly and softly. Their paths only are known to them with the somehow the colors that seem to glisten on every surface it was touching. You could almost forget about the shadow that fell over the area we were standing in. The market was closing most of the vendors and merchants were packing up shop clearly visible as they packed up their wares taking the commuter elevators to the residential levels. The wealthy and success but other things the nightlife, the poshest and the most fanciest place that's what was all around us but the way Jaune was looking he wasn't interested in looking around here heck I doubted they let us in.

Walking the to the commuter elevator we wanted to go to the middle of the city. On the elevator there's was a label to the of what each level is supposed to be. Though each level has a map of the level regardless. But the middle is the leisure level according to the placard on the wall. The elevator music sounded familiar but I was putting more focus on the way Jaune 's head see to hang down. The melancholy mood that surrounded him was palpable and that's the way he had seemed to be for the last few days. I knew something was up I didn't travel with him for months on end to not know him well enough to know that. Looking at his dour face he hasn't talked to anyone, not Li who was his sounding board. Someone that is the best listener amongst us. Not Nora who would at least be counted to be serious when it's needed something. That shocked me when she took the first watch when went camping for the first time. In the woods 20 miles from the area, we docked I'll never understand what I was thinking starting so south of Anima it took to long to get to Mistral. She took charge Ren worked for a low level hunting trips before we realized taking the train from the southern trip of anima would have four different stopping points and the first train we took got derailed and we had to defeat a Grimm horde we were fine but we were lost and it took weeks to get on the beaten path and even then we were too jumpy to take another train we already had enough and backing through Anima might be less dangerous than riding in moving lunch box for Grimm. My thoughts are going above and beyond and there scattered all over the place I blame all that we've gone through trying to keep the focus on the here and now and forget for a moment about the last few months journeying here and worry about the here and now look at the directory finally

The place we settled was a pond in the entertainment level there was a nightclub bumping a party and drunk university students came out every few minutes and the bouncer keeping everyone in line let a few in for the half-dozen walked out singing limericks. Whooping and hollering the guys merry enjoying their life without a care for anything outside of mistral steep walls.

There was a lull in the way things are an air of peace that happily hangs in the air. I've seen this in vale to and sometimes in Patch. It made us look like a bunch of unhappy war veterans who didn't know when to relax. I look at Jaune who watched them disinterestedly. But we kept walk talk softly nothing all the mistral landmarks all around the city on this level. Watching a lighthearted movie that seemed to lift Jaune's spirit just enough that he has a smile. Taking the commuter elevator back knowing it was time to go back to the cottage we call home for now. Standing near the railing looking up at the near cloudless night sky with the stars bright and moon glowing a brightly

"Ruby thank for tonight you didn't have to come but you did." Jaune looked like some pressure was off my shoulder but the stress wrinkles aren't gone.

"That's what friends are for Juane. You can trust me with anything." I knew Jaune thought he had to be strong he was the leader of his team and that meant quietly being a pillar. But I knew if I gave him an olive branch he would latch on something he was always able to do with me but I doubt anyone else would let him unwind like I would.

"You're right Ruby maybe I should talk about what's been bothering me. Since you were there, you know more than anyone what we saw but you don't know the worst of it Ruby."

Jaune sighed and looked away from me. At the couple who was snuggling on a park bench.

"Please listen and don't interrupt. I didn't tell anyone about this, not Nora and not ren. Pyrrha before the finals told me she had taken this burden it was something only she can do and that she had no choice in it, not in a real significant way. That this something she wanted to do and she felt only she could take this on. Then before she fought cinder she told me it was her duty. That the choice was out of her hand then she kissed me. Then she locked me in a locker telling me to get help. I called for you asked the teachers but there wasn't enough time. I feel guilty. I feel like it's my fault and it's been a burden during the whole trip. I've been moping constantly and I don't know how to talk about this. Not to Nora or Ren maybe you'll get it. Because you were there with me for most of it and you saw. You know what's the worst part about all of it. Pyrrha died thinking that if she may have lived? That we might have moved forward as a couple or maybe that we would have been awkward around each other for a while. Honestly, the kiss that she gave me was like kissing my own sister and that's what makes the whole thing even worse. Who knows what she thought but I personally did not feel what she felt for me. She probably imagined us having a future together or being awkward around each other after that kiss. If she had lived I know I would have to confess how I felt while it hurts knowing that makes me feel even worse. I feel like that's what disrespect her memory would make mourning her even worse because she died with that uncertainty in her mind. I personally feel that I don't return her feelings and I couldn't see her that way either. I feel like I'm being taunted by not saving her and the fact that she had feelings for me that she took with her to the grave. When she gets me only felt like I wanted to reject her and I feel like it's a Memory even though that's how I feel and I'm within my rights to legitimately Not be interested even though she's been dead for close to a year now she was my best friend my mentor at basically my trainer and I meant a lot more to her me than I ever did for her.

Something about the way held himself at that moment. The ever-pressing gray cloud of guilt and misery. How down he seemed all of it made me act without thinking. I took his face in my hand and placed a chaste kiss on his lips trying to convey everything I knew that was true within my kiss. That he was within his rights to feel however he wanted and that she would accept it and that he relieve his burden with her. And somehow as she pulled away instead of getting a mournful look Jaune softly kissed me back.

Final note: Well that started out depressing, ended on a bittersweet note. I didn't mention this before but Pyrrha? Was a character I just don't like and actively avoid because she was too undeveloped for me to like. So, I decided to take the stance of Jaune wasn't interested in Pyrrha and she kind of forced that kiss on him. Which is pretty close to canon. She kissed him he didn't kiss back and she shoved him in a locker. Those are the facts. On Tumblr, I made two posts explaining my distaste for Pyrrha showing a better version of her as a concept and why she doesn't work as is. In my main fic that I hope any of you look at it. I clearly say Pyrrha won't show up unless to be a minor rival or to be a dumbass about her prowess without someone to be her levity or her grounding. So she is the alpha bitch, she probably was like when she was winning regional tournament instead of the sad sack who resent of her ability instead realistically using her fame or trying to take the spotlight by accident.


	4. Day 4 Free

Author note: Don't worry a free day for me means having fun I decided to do something a bit different something more carefree but still in keeping with the theme of moments I can headcanon. Obviously, I'm not Roosterteeth. I'm obviously not Miles or Kerry. I actually remember who the main character is and add female characters and make and allow them to do more than stand there and be cute. remeber there's a big Lancaster fanfic that I'm writing that over 35k words and I will update it next month in April .

"Hey, Jaune."

He was strumming his guitar in his hand, his head hanging down. Everyone else was cheering or enjoying the beautiful day. People were playfully sparring and students from other schools mingling and talking to one another. It was peaceful, the dance to celebrate the arrival of the four other premier huntsman's academies in the four kingdoms. Had been last week and the Vytal fest was about to begin next week. But looking at Jaune was heartbreaking. The courtyard just seemed everyone else is training and getting ready to represent their kingdom and win.

"Oh hey, Ruby what are you doing here?"

"Wondering where my one of my best friends in the world is out here being pitiful and moping?"

"I'm not being pitiful." Jaune sounded petulant like a child being told he can go play

"That's why I saw a song about Weiss in the trash."

"That's not mine."

"I'm sure it's not Jaune." Ruby voice sounded rather dry in tone Jaune had never heard before. Jaune for the first time looking up at Ruby whose giving him a very droll look.

"Look I'm here to cheer you up because I'm worried. I figured out what happened but that doesn't mean you need to get all mopey because Weiss has a crush on Neptune." I could hear the mopey groan, but I was ignoring it.

"You need to cheer up!" a scoff from Jaune which I was going to ignore.

"You know where you stand and that she is not interested, and you put yourself out there! You should be proud! Most guys never make their intentions clear or willing embarrass themselves to get attention from the girl they want. Weiss as always doesn't notice the grand gestures in something simple. There was a tinge of anger as she said it, but it's not here nor there.

"I liked your music if you want me too? We can sing together."

"I don't need a pity singer or someone humoring me. "Jaune mumbled but I heard regardless. And I felt a small bit of sadness but ignore strengthening my stance I wanted to cheer Jaune up. I need to see him smile again.

"If I were pitying you? I would have walked away. I just want to spend some time with you. The only time I see you anymore I'm calling for backup."

"fine, I was I working on this song my dad wrote for my mom. "

We started to sing together I had never sung in front of him or anyone, but when I did he was shocked, but it seemed to cheer him up the melody drawing in a crowd of students.

Randomly singing songs, he wrote. As I vocalized with him creating chorus and harmonizing with hums. I felt eyes burning me but ignored it. Just happily singing along with Jaune seeing him finally cheer up. Something I was hoping for, but I wasn't sure he would get to so quickly. He has liked Weiss so long that he would even be able to smile or forget about her moment and just relax for a moment seemed hard to imagine.

That's how we spent most of the afternoon just singing together as the crowd of students from all four schools seem to watch the impromptu performance.

"Alright, guys were done for the day Ruby and I are going to spar leader to leader." Jaune took a sweeping bow for the audience he had a cheeky smile that I hadn't seen since we started here which made Ruby heart flutter when it was pointed at her way.

"So, thanks for being a lovely audience goodbye. "Ruby curtsey to the crowd that cheered good-naturedly complementing both of us on the talent and that it was nice to get something so nice unexpectedly.

Jaune called his locker to put his guitar Ruby is excited her eyes was ecstatic. Jaune taking her hand in his, with crescent rose already in her other hand and the crowd who gather to listen to the singing duo had dispersed but not without complimenting our singing and they had fun and they hoped that we would sing again. It was nice to hear but I swear the eyes I felt on me seemed even angrier at the praise we were receiving.

Anytime we were training without teams to be ready for the Vytal festival we together even though I felt watched I wanted to tell Jaune but honestly didn't want to freak him out about it maybe the next time we get off time together. Whenever that was!

That's how the next two weeks were since the first day of the tournament where it's been a madhouse, match after match where every team being whittled down with the winner I've been distracted on making sure that their team is on point and ready for combat

I felt a burning glare on the back of the neck I turned back to look and couldn't see who's doing it. But it felt similar to almost every time I was within five feet of Jaune it would start. It was the second semester and it was getting close to summer vacation and the Vytal festival seem to be wrapping up. I was in the lunchroom eating with Jaune! It's not like I was making a scene, so who was staring at me? I give a critical eye searching through the lunch tables and the groups of everyone. I notice Pyrrha was just staring at me maybe she was mad? I took time away with her partner, but she was going to the final fight! So, she can be mad about me enjoying time with Jaune. But it's not like she had the time to try. If she wanted to spend time with Jaune? She should use her voice instead of assuming Jaune is a mind reader and knows exactly what she always wants to do.

"Hey Jaune, I was thinking we should go to a movie! Enjoy our time before the finals really kick into gear! Watch something funny you know we got ports final first thing Monday morning!"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun done deal okay?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking this Saturday just the two of us sound good to you?"

" Perfect!" Jaune was smiling for once seemed at ease right now the tournament had been winding down and neither of them had been put in the finals but Pyrrha and Yang where and the wouldn't fight until Tuesday of next week and they needed a moment of R and R while they could still get it! Where there was ulterior to Ruby seeming to make light over Pyrrha almost overt behavior of jealous or she just wanted to have fun with her first friend at beacon is anyone guess. Ruby wasn't someone you nail down her thought process or how she rationalized anything. All you ever saw from her were the result of her actions. So, what she is thinking of and what she had planned for Jaune she said one thing, but she had something else different in mind keeping in mind there might be someone following them along even though they had more pressing matters.

After lunch and before class started I decided to pull Blake and Yang aside hey I need a quick favor from you both?

"What will you give me for helping?" Yang was already cheering and rearing to get started

'Yang, we should hear what Ruby wants us to do before asking for a reward." Blake gave Yang a very dry look.

"It's nothing I just need you to be the distraction for Pyrrha on Saturday?"

Yang looks you like she was already thinking of plans of distraction, but Blake was contemplative

"So, this has nothing to do with the outing with Jaune? Just the two of you, alone?" Blake had a teasing tone.

" what! No!" Ruby tried to play it off all the while blushing face

Blake gave her a very sardonic look

" okay fine it is"

To the squeals of yang

"but it's because Pyrrha has been stalking me anytime I'm around Jaune and he doesn't know she's doing. And I'm tired of her death glares anytime I'm around him.

"Yeah, Pyrrha was giving you a look like she wants to brawl for Jaune 's attention."

"Yeah she is and honestly if I knew she wasn't mad at me I would sit her down and we would discuss this but I'm pretty sure if I did she lock me in a closet, so it looks like I bailed on Jaune."

"So just run interference?"

"By any means that aren't deadly."

"I'll give what you each what you want as a reward within reason yang." Cutting off the happy dance Yang was doing.

"Done deal our brave leader have fun on your date with vomit boy"

"We have to make sure have a backup plan in case Pyrrha gets wise to us"

Ruby for her part didn't try to deny it just blushing red and gave a shoo motion with her hand

"We really need to make sure Pyrrha doesn't sabotage their date."

"You can't be serious I know Ruby asked us to keep her busy, but you don't think"

"Oh, I know Nora mentioned the big crush Pyrrha has on Jaune, but I don't think Pyrrha realizes, that to Jaune? They are just besties. Or he feels like their siblings she sees him that way but it's not mutual. He's eyed Ruby more than he ever noticed Pyrrha and as her older sister? I kind of wanted to beat him up but he's a perfect gentleman it's not like he Neptune or Cardin. They act like smooth operators, Jaune is more of a hopeless romantic with grand gestures and cute moments. that should have been Pyrrha clue, but she's blinded. If she thinks Pyrrha has been stalking her whenever she's been with Jaune? She's probably been right on the money so making sure she stays away and ruin my baby sisters' chance at attracting a guy she likes. The last time she went on a date? Uncle Qrow and my dad scared him when they decided to scare a milkshake that was three years ago." Yang seemed to introspective and

"Okay okay, you're serious what do you have in mind?"

"You still have your ninja stuff right?"

"Yang!"

"I promised nonlethal plus she might be my opponent in the finals I'd be disqualified."

"Fine, that sounds reasonable you think Weiss might want in and help?"

"Considering she was the one who told me that Jaune was better suited for Ruby then her? I'd think she would be insulted if we didn't." Yang looked she was hard at work making sure that Ruby has a nice time. They spent the night inviting Weiss getting her up to speed and telling her what they need to do for Ruby tonight shocking her that Ruby was bold enough she didn't expect them to get together at least until next year. She all for this and willing to do her part and act like a super fan if the first plan doesn't work anyone with eye knew the stubborn determination within Pyrrha so making sure doesn't ruin this is really vital.

Saturday rose with sunshine and it seemed to make sure everyone was smiling and enjoying the sunshine of the day. So many of the students were enjoying their day Ruby for her part was acting like it was a regular day and talking to Jaune like it was any old day but inside she had butterflies in her stomach and she was anxious about tonight. I doubt Jaune realizes it's a date I know that we have gotten closer and we had a moment with almost kisses over the last week but he's been distracted by finals and can't lie and say I haven't either but it can start a platonic hangout and end romantic well. Maybe I've been reading one to many of blake's romantic novels? I'll admit but helping Jaune get over Weiss kind of sparked something I hadn't thought about since we met.

"Ruby you look great!" Jaune seemed gobsmacked. She was wearing an off the shoulder black dress that stopped mid-thigh more revealing the dress she wore to the dance almost a but she looked ritzy month and a half ago.

Feeling glad that ren, when heard about his plans, decided to make me more fashionable in his words "when you go out whether as friends or as more you represent team JNPR and fighting in the Vytal festival people will recognize you so I can help because we're friends you need a haircut and nice outfit." They ring true as she looks

She really did she was out of her combat outfit and she had done her hair differently she was wearing such dress and low heels the wheels were turning in Jaune 's head but he was dressed just as nice as she was.

"so do you Jaune you look really handsome too!"

That he did he looked pretty spiffy to put it lightly. His hair was styled and cut a lot differently and he was wearing something outside his typical armor and hoodie wearing a black polo and navy-blue chinos and white keds if I didn't know him? I'd be hard-pressed to ignore him! Especially with his weapon on his hip like a modern-day knight.

"Let's get going the airship leaves in an hour we better get going we can't be the only taking advantage of the weekend before finals."

"Sure, sure I'm glad we're going to spend some time together. The last time we get to spend any time together was when was almost three weeks ago before the festival began when you were cheering me up

"I didn't thank you for doing that for me."

"it's okay it's what friends do." Ruby said blushing

"truly thanks for being there no one else tried to console or talked to me after what happened or getting my heart crushed but you were there, and you talked to me and even sang along with me you helped me move on from Weiss and see she's just not interested."

"Uhm it's no problem Jaune I'm happy to help and see you better and smiling again

"come on let's get going to vale and have some fun!"

We walked to the airship dock at the edge of campus I saw some familiar faces we waved as we found our seats we were chatting away Jaune explaining his passive aura was making his motion sickness something of the past and something he was grateful for. Finally moving closer and closer together both subconsciously and Ruby part sometimes consciously

Talk about the nice movie we were going to see

Back at beacon academy since noon Blake Yang and Weiss had invited Pyrrha and Nora over to for spa day. Weiss hiring the service on her dad's lien knowing he might ask about the charges she already had the lie in mind. Being brought up to speed last night by the rest of the team. Already clued into the real plan and wanting to help Ruby out on her date. To Nora excitement and Pyrrha chagrin who just couldn't say no to hanging out with her friends but knew she would leave soon since they were due to meet up at two pm as I overheard them speak about yesterday

"While I've had a lovely time lady, but I must be going!"

"No no, stay with us we still have 3 more hours of pampering at least you need to relax Pyrrha! You go the final match coming up we can't have you looking like a ragamuffin on the big stage, right?"

"While that sounds great Weiss everyone I should get going with everything you know ?" As Pyrrha looked she was about to make a break for Blake had been quietly pulling out her blow dart filled sleep darts that could easily subdue an elephant aiming right for Pyrrha neck getting the aim dead on.

The spa ladies for their part just picked up the woozy Pyrrha placing her on the chair she been using quickly finishing what they had been doing with her. if they had noticed or cared what Blake just didn't they seemed utterly unphased.

"I'd say you guys were out of line, but she had her chance for months." Nora had this faraway look sounding more mature than her normal hyperactive self.

"She didn't take the hint I told her time and time again, to make a move. And he's moving on like I told her he would. Harsh but it would've been worse if she decided to fight Ruby over Jaune on their date. When she had the whole school year to say something." Nora finished and looked at everyone.

"Thanks, guys now let's get those pedicures I've never gotten one before!" She had a normal bubbly hyper face and the tension in the room was gone and in its place was the normal atmosphere ignoring the sleeping and restrained Pyrrha laying on Yang's bed.

As the sunsets near the docking bay of Beacon Academy

"I had a nice time Jaune!"

She really did the movie had been fun and going to dinner had been a fun and cozier and less awkward than she expected. It had transitioned into a date like I hoped it would. Where Jaune had noticed it or not seeing as he had laced his fingers through most of tonight my heart has been racing and I could feel is pulse pick up speed as he turned and looked down as Ruby in her eyes. I felt the slight gasp slip out of my lips as I saw the slight blush on his cheeks on his ear tips. I could almost see myself reflecting his blush.

"I had a nice time too, Ruby."

Placing a hand to my cheek leaning down placing a soft kiss on her lips where she soft started kissing him back.

Final note: I worked this out better than I thought since I really had to imagine it and it was easier then I thought it would be. I got a link to the design of both outfits it took me a while with Ruby being more revealing than I think would be typical of her at the same time I like the idea of her getting fashion advice from Blake and Yang and her outfit is the result what did I say about having fun with a free day? this even longer than the first three days because I loved the idea that Pyrrha had been stalking them. and I honestly felt it was a funny idea and that by the time the date was happening everyone was not only on board but had accepted it and were actively helping for one reason or another. ren being a fashion dynamo is something I can imagine for one reason his family had money that's all I got to say about the matter.


	5. Day 5 Travel

Author note: The way I see it I write for more to myself. Of I can, but I feel worn out. It has to be stressful for the artist but the writers I feel sometimes beg for the same amount of views. Thiers some slight bashing but it's kind of integral to the way things move forward so don't have me for it I'm just doing the best I can. Regardless I will continue to write as long as one person reads my work and enjoys it that's enough for me. Also, I own nothing but my plot! Rooster teeth as you all know writer's RWBY.

It had been months. Months of walking endlessly. Of setting up tents and living off the land of anima. When we got off the cruise ship, we realized we wouldn't have enough to take a train straight to Mistral. It would be too pricey for four tickets, and we would need to work or walk but most likely take the scenic route for a long while Ren and Nora knew more than most that anima is an expansive place town that takes seconds to get to by transport can take weeks to get to. So, they made provisions to stock up on ammunition and resources while at the port since it seemed Ruby didn't think it would be a long trip based on her optimism and gung-ho behavior.

And the close quarters had made for awkward for Jaune and Ruby. Ren and Nora were as comfortable as they could be in this situation. Probably doing this more than once in there in life but after what they have gotten through who knows. Jaune can't be within five feet of Ruby without making an excuse that he needs to do something else. Always an excuse whether going on hunts for food and on the run for supplies anything not to be near her.

It seemed to cause something to change; it was like living in a static storm of awkwardness at least for Ren and Nora because Jaune and Ruby can barely look at each other. And they have been fighting at each other side, more importantly, They're both suffering the worst parts of grief and won't talk about it

"OK I've had enough of all this," Nora said right before they set up camp for the night

"What do you mean?" Ruby said very meekly.

"Ruby take a walk with me." Nora being angry the complete opposite of her cheery and usually optimistic self-taking Ruby by the hand and walking quickly to where the river was

"Come on Jaune follow me." Ren had an angry look on his face for the first time that in anyone's known him. The way he sees it he's very stoic any has been as long as I've known him. So, to see him look angry at me, I felt almost guilty for whatever I had made written feel at this moment.

You need to deal with whatever it is bothering you because it's affecting the mission. I usually can take things and not be affected by it. But it's been attracting Grimm to us Jaune I can only take so many fights we are running ourselves ragged, and Nora is running on three hours of sleep over the last two weeks so confess or were both leaving we aren't going to die out here because of whatever issue two are having right now.

"Confess what Ren? What secret am I hiding here?"

"I don't know how about how you feel about Ruby for starters? Nora and I aren't blind you two have been avoiding each other since we started this trip and its only gotten worse the more time passed.

We could ignore it for a while until we noticed all the unspoken tension is bringing grim so either tell her, or we need to go find some shelter while you two hash this out.

"You're being ridiculous Ren I don't have feelings for Ruby."

"So the fact you can't look at her without blushing? The fact you two barely talk to each other even though you two have never had that problem before? Are telling me I'm seeing things? That both Nora and I are imaging the way, you two can't be near each other for the last few weeks? Because look I'm expending my semblance just shield us right now the least you can do is clear the air and tell me the truth and then Ruby, so we can all move and get to haven before the attack happens.

"Fine, you want me to be honest with my feelings here's the truth. I like Ruby. And it feels like tarnishing Pyrrha's memory because she told me how she felt, and I didn't feel anything back then. And now I feel something for Ruby, and it's just a mess, and I feel like I don't know what to do. That's not including the fact that I have seen her naked twice by accident and now I can be near her feeling so much shame at what I'm doing."

"Look I have no doubt that Ruby probably spotted you as well we are close quarters! I can't count how many times do you think Nora and I have seen each other? Are you forgetting the second semester where you pulled me into a heart to heart in a bath towel? Notice Nora wasn't shocked or ran out of the room or blushing. We've seen each other naked a fair share of times. We don't let it bother us or make our life difficult. Look Pyrrha told you how she felt before she passed, I'm guessing?"

Jaune nodded solemnly.

"To be perfectly honest, she waited too long to say anything. I know we are supposed to respect the dead but honestly, she had feelings for you since you two met, but I know you didn't see her that way. If You did, you would've acted on it. If you had flirted or acted like you are now. I'm not blind to that aspect. You wear most of your emotions on your sleeves. She never acted on her own feeling, and you shouldn't feel guilty for that. When she knew very well that life is fleeting. She had a year to say something and decided to say something when she knew she might not make it back. Leaving you with grief and emotional burden of two people even if you don't realize it. You don't owe the memory of Pyrrha anything but the sadness of her loss. You know you didn't care for her as more than a friend. It's callous to say that, but you left me no other alternative. So, tell Ruby how you feel with a clear conscious and try to getting back to the way what you were before." Ren said with a note of finality his face seem solemn as if he didn't want to go on the rant but did to clear the air.

On the other side of the camping site with Ruby and Nora

"Ok, Ruby so tell me what's up?"

"Fine Nora I know what you're like when you want to find the truth out. I'll get it out of the way, so we can we move on and past this. I saw Jaune naked and uh and I just feel like things are just so different than when we first set off on this trip."

I get it close quarters, and you are around each other all the time. Plus being out here has made Jaune stronger. I'm not shocked you're not emotionless I figured this might happened. I just wish it was closer to haven you want my advice?"

"Yeah, that might help right now." Ruby was as red as the name she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Just kiss Jaune don't hold back and just do it. It might resolve some of the tension, and we can move forward."

"I can't do that!"

"I could always take Ren and go all this uncertainty is bringing a lot of grim to us, and I'm tired of fourteen-hour shifts."

"Fine but if it blows up in my face, I take your honey rations for myself as punishment."

"Okay, that's fair enough. I am making you take a giant shot with your best friend." Nora is winking in my direction.

"This is such a big risk though …"

"He can either feel the same way, and things are fine, or he doesn't, and you have to put up with it. If that ends up being the case, we'll work some odd jobs and take the train. you two are becoming a liability, and we are strong enough to push past some insecurity."

Nora said it kind of off handily look up into the star-filled sky though I almost felt some sadness well up, I pushed it down knowing it won't help anything right now.

"I doubt it's going to come to that though, He's just as awkward as you right now I doubt you would be making a move and he doesn't feel something for you. He has been acting just as weird as you are. He probably feels the same way, but he's nervous about being rejected after Weiss soundly did."

"Here goes nothing, Nora."

"Good luck Ruby just hash it out it," Nora said with a strong, confident grin. Giving Ruby a hug and pushed in the direction of Jaune. Nora watching Ruby walk towards Jaune a smile slowly rising at the way they seem too awkward blushing and Jaune kicking his foot as he talked about how he felt. This should end well in the end. With that last thought, Nora had to hold back a squeal as ruby cheered and launched herself and Jaune and took her to her advice to heart and kissed him on the lips.

Final note: Welp how is that? I work rather hard on this one-shot it takes a while for me to deal with something. I take a lot of time to work on my fanfics. Sometimes I get writer's block, and that takes a while to move forward from. I hope you like the story. And consider reading my other Lancaster fics.


	6. Day six Comfort

Author note: I own nothing haven't you seen me whining enough about not owning RWBY? But I do not, and I can't change things because of that fact. I'm typing more for my enjoyment than anything else. As always shameless plug read my other works subscribe leave a kudos and recommend my fic since I know it's hard to find Lancaster fics worth their salt on these sites.

"We should set up camp here the sun is getting unbearable I'll set up the tents and set down some traps," Ruby said to the group. Hoping they agreed she didn't think she could walk another step with collapsing from the intense sunlight the desert must be imminent if feel like the most massive burden to take any more steps.

"Well, I just saw a bear in the woods. We can make some jerky and live off the meat for weeks!" Nora said barely said anymore as she chased after without another word needed.

"They're at least three days until we enter the desert area of Anima, so we need all the resources we can get. Ren your on-forage duty you tend to be knowledgeable of the plant life." Ruby said assigning ren without barely thinking about it too hard but knowing enough that ren was the more knowledgeable of any of us on the wilderness.

"I also have a book on it as well," Ren said as he took a bag and his weapons into the forest

"Ruby?" Jaune said in morose lilt in his voice. He had been sitting on the log watching Ruby quickly and easily slip into the leadership role. In his own mind, he saw himself leading the group and felt like a pretender a phony compared to her natural leadership ability. Ruby, she seems to be unpacking the tents and the poles from the backpack she normally holds their equipment and ammunition.

"Jaune you're fishing and water collecting duty you can interchange jobs with me if you want." We need to get done by the end of the day we are low on resources, but we have a lot of lien, but it is not going to last walking the nights in the desert. We need to be ready if we got through the desert, we can avoid the raiders tribes that have been attacking the train line that nearest here.

"Ruby do you think I'm a strain on all of us? A Burden." Jaune was looking down still seat on the log at the campsite he looked a little sad but more contemplative than anything else.

"We have Ren to do the hunting, and I feel like the dead weight of the group right now." There was a shake of the head looking far off into the distance not really noticing but talking directly to her. You can almost see the cog turning in Jaune's head the thought process and how he came to the realization and what he was going to say to Ruby.

"You don't need to be collecting water you're just doing that to protect me and I'm grateful, but I wish I could be like useful do more instead of just being in the way of us getting to Haven Academy."

_Oh no dammit, I knew this might happen it was bound to happen sometime. _Jaune_ was the more sensitive of us. He didn't grow up in combat schools or too far outside the kingdoms. Nora and Ren may not have shared their story with me, but I can see in their eyes. They have seen pain and sorrow. They seem shoulder Pyrrha death a lot better than their leader. I can see all the pain he's holds almost a reflection of myself. When I was told my mother wasn't coming back and how I threw myself into becoming a huntress to feel closer to her. _Jaune_ isn't letting himself grieve, and you can tell he's letting it eat him alive._

"Jaune you can't be angry about this."

"Why I shouldn't I be mad about this? I'm leaning on all three of you and I the can barely pull my weight around how am I not the problem?"

"Because we know you are having a hard time right now. You never talked about what happened or how you felt I know that you are not used to losing anyone." We can't have you going out there to hunt lunch if the grief might take you over and get you killed. You act like I wasn't benched too I saw Pyrrha die too. I had to watch her die too, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Worse the person who killed her; I don't know what happened to her is she dead alive? If Cinder's alive, I want to avenge everyone we lost in Beacon. And because of her, the world is more divide then it's ever been. I'm just as liable to fall to pieces to you are that's why I'm on fish duty fishing is an easy and tranquil process. I'm not as grief ridden, but their death hit me hard too. I'm just as a big of a risk as you. So come on we can vent and get to work we need a lot of fish and water we need to bring gallon for each of us to survive a trek through the desert.

We had been sitting in silence Jaune put the water under filtration getting the water from the creek is the easy part as is filtering as it can be done simply. Ruby tossed him both a fish pole and a makeshift net trap for the down the way of the creek bait and ready in the event they don't get much from the poles though Ruby had already caught two fish while Jaune quietly collected the water.

"Honestly," Jaune started he look at the treetops almost like he didn't realize he was speaking out loud. He seems to sight and continues to speak if Ruby had learned anything men didn't like to be stared at when they divulged everything on their mind.

It happened so fast. But Pyrrha had been acting weird for days being secretive and asking about destiny she didn't tell me the details I just assumed it was the fact she was the finalist in the Vytal festival. I know that Pyrrha was considering a good fighter she had been training me and she was good enough to be recognized by the kingdom of Mistral. So I doubt it was nerve but some quirk she had when she competed she because philosophical. It wouldn't be the strangest thing I heard people with pressure on them take it in different ways.

Ruby made the motion of go on. She was listening, and she pulled more fish into the bucket.

"But then last night Penny getting ripped apart Pyrrha. The fact she spent most of the day away then that final battle there was a lot left unsaid and so much I wish I could have told her. So much I found out before she passed on. The worse part I feel guilty because I couldn't help I could get help, I was stuck watching her die, and she said she had no choice but fight and I will never know why. She knew she would make it and I think that's why she kissed me at all it was to say goodbye. Their so much running through my mind and my heart because I feel guilty that her final moment was telling me how she feels and that she wanted to be more than friends that she felt no choice and that she ends the life of penny. So mercilessly and the way it didn't bother her. Like an audience, where more guilt-ridden for what happened then? Pyrrha who seem to be trying to get out of dodge and the interview that was supposed to follow. Well, Cinder hadn't taken over the broadcast and turned the city of vale into a frenzy and causing the Grimm to invade the streets and kill civilians. I don't know how to feel like I move on from my crush on Weiss and I wasn't interested in anyone she was a friend, but I always felt that she was my teacher and I couldn't see her the way she wanted me too. It didn't feel right, and if feels wrong to think that way since she died a few months ago. Like every time I think of the training and the things she told me? Like the pressure she was under and the way people saw her it feels like I dishonor her memory by thinking she made her death worse by making guilty for not liking her love back. Because we never had the kind of intimate relationship that's where I knew everything about her and her about me. Pyrrha only talks about things that pertained to hunting or what she's been offered. Likes, dislikes, where she's from, what her families like? I don't know any of that, and these are the things. It what I hate most I barely knew her, and she barely knew me. And that's what makes her death all the more painful is that she will never get the opportunity to figure that out because she's dead and gone and she's not coming back."

I could her Jaune start to cry right next to me. I put the pole down for the moment. Turning to Jaune grabbing him and hugging him patting him on the back. Allowing him to cry it out better now than knowing all he really needed was someone to listen and sympathize with him. To let him cry it out so everything can be more normal.


	7. Day 7 Partner Au

Author note: Or as I like to call this real tragedy since I don't approve of Pyrrha and her behavior during the first three volumes. Also, the fact that Ruby and Jaune had more comfort and reliability for Ruby as a character Pyrrha wanted a fantasy someone who didn't know who she was but liked her all the same even though she wasn't impressive enough or explored enough to have the title of the main character, which angers me. I own nothing that's all RoosterTeeth, as sad as that is. I went on not one but two rants about Pyrrha. If you want, you can find them on my Tumblr. Italic is for inner thoughts. And the quotations are spoken out loud.

There Ruby was standing on the launch pad this would decide the next four years at Beacon. Who you are and how you handle the future is decided right here and right now. The teams made here are who you will spend a lot of your foreseeable future with. Ruby can feel daggers on her back. That tingly feeling you get when some is staring at you with absolute hatred. Looking to her left and her right she notices a tall read head looking at right at her like she wants to murder her where she stood.

What bee stung her hand I don't even know this chick, and she's already giving me death glares is while twirling her weapon to look menacing me with a threat. Great I haven't even been here long, and I've already gotten on someone bad side that's just great Ruby I can already tell she's not going to make my life easy. Since even though I'm looking at her? Her intensity of her stare did not lessen but became more intense. Like she honestly believed that if she glared hard enough, she could kill me.

Ruby could overhear Jaune trying to discuss with the headmaster how we are doing this which is throwing up red flags that whatever basic combat school he went to went to easy on the students. And that has me worried for him possibly getting hurt when he's launched if he has no strategy, but I need to focus and breath. I've done this a million times, and I always know how to land with a flourish

"Birdie no!" Slamming right into a blackbird in flight as it dropped like a rock in the ocean. Dang, it unfurling the crescent rose shooting to propel my self closer to the tree line noticing that some of them had already hit the ground running, but the soft-landing plan would be using the tree to slow down the land. Swing my scythe on the strongest sliding down the tree landing easily; the pine needles spread the ground crunching under her boots.

Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang! Where the constantly running and looping in Ruby thoughts. When she ran through the forest her thoughts of who I even knew long enough to be partnered with, but it's as much up to fate. So, trying to find Yang is can easily end up being a waste of my time and I end up being partnered with the last person left.

The trees all look the same, and I can barely make a path of where to go. Even if I could find Yang, she could have already landed and got a partner. As it is luck who she is partnered with and who I'm partnered with its all in the sky. But then I stopped to take a breath the clearing surrounded by trees, but I barely looked up and locked eyes on Jaune who was hanging from the tree the spear that has him pinned to the middle of the trunk of the tree

"A little help Ruby?"

"Don't worry Jaune I'll get you down."

Ricocheting off a nearby tree taking his hand but Looking at the space and the height of the placement he is on the tree I was out leaping might be the best way throwing the spear in the direction away. Sliding the down the tree Jaune landing rather rough sounding thump

A soft umf quite a distance away as Pyrrha was pinned to a tree by her own spear

"Well, this is embarrassing." Though it dawned on her the guy she pinned with her spear had to have a partner to get him down. She felt almost disappointed. He was pretty cute, and she wanted to get to know, and she kind of liked him.

And cheer of glee of Weiss Schnee who locked eyes on her. That's just great I'm partnered with the fangirl.

"Come on Jaune we have to go to get the relic so we can get our teams," Ruby said with happy enthusiasm only she can seem to emanate

"Wherever it may be."

"Well, it could be in that cave?"

"Nah it wouldn't why would the headmaster put a relic in a cave? That would probably be a Grimm nest and most us would get overwhelmed it's probably in the forest let's not catch the attention of really viscous smarter the Grimm the less out in the open it is. We may need to fight Grimm today but nothing that will get us killed you do realize that Jaune?"

"Yeah, of course, I knew that!" Jaune has this little insecure laugh and files it away in her mind as things to discuss

"Uhh let's move forward we're looking for a clearing probably something pretty obvious."

Walking together try to keep their conversations light but just like before it was as easy going not filled with nervous pauses or awkward, they were just able to talk and able to get to know each other in way Ruby has never done not even with the other friends she made at Signal wasn't as easy as this.

"There you are!" Ruby swears she could almost feel slight agitation as the confrontation she knew might happen was coming to fruition right now and it's just as annoying as it should be.

"Uh ?" Ruby almost wish she could run with Jaune and let this chick stew with whatever irked her about me be left for another day.

"Did you really think you would be able to snatch the person I decided to be my partner so easily?" She said with an almost haughty attitude as the girl with the dust vials her name started with si can barely remember.

"Look did you lock eyes on him first?"

"Uh no?" She tilted her head in a way like that fact doesn't matter.

"Then what you decided doesn't matter because I locked eyes with him first. What you want is irrelevant. We do have a set of relics to find and unlike you? We are taking team and partnership seriously." As I nod in the direction of that rude girl who had the unopened dust containers.

"I have a name and a voice of my own you know? My name is Weiss Schnee." She gave a snotty attitude. Both Ruby and Jaune doubt she realizes the tall redhead is pissed at losing Jaune as her partner.

"No, I'm not ending this here! You ruined my plan and I'm angry at you getting in the way of that."

"Look I'm not interested in a fight this out. You're the one with the issue here and I just want to move on. I'm here to learn to kill Grimm and best the best huntress, not in get squabbles" Ruby seemed agitated and annoying getting that she had heart set on partnering with Jaune but is really worth being this mad for no essentially no reason. I don't think Jaune even get what's she so angry about or why. Seem confused by what is going on.

"Well, I won't let you go unless you fight me."

"Can I at least know your name so I can avoid you after I kick your ass?"

"I sincerely doubt that little girl, I am Pyrrha Nikos."

"I'm Ruby Rose, Jaune step back. This is going to be mess standard rules till knock out or first to draw blood? Semblances allowed and it's just us, no one else."

"First to draw blood, I want to be done quickly. I agree to those terms."

Pyrrha took her stance twirling her spear in hand the shield appearing in her other hand. Ruby taking her scythe out taking note of her opponent has already underestimated Ruby ability and her more muscled form I might make her slower in her fight stance and if I'm up close her weapon seems to be not be for short range or close combat fight but for fight that have breathing room and space I can take advantage of that aspect to deal with this quick.

"Alright, ready set go."

Pyrrha was pulling no punches by starting by trying to right jabs only to not even catch her but hit air instead and Ruby to do aright cross and a sweep of the legs leaving Pyrrha on the forest floor as quickly getting her to her feet brushing off the dirt the fire of anger in her seem to only get worse,

I need to end this quickly activating her semblance doing rapid punches in her gut swing her scythe in a way that was similar to a baseball bat noting her aura break make a quick cut to her cheek as I drew blood.

"There I defeated you can we go now?"

"No, you …" Pyrrha was looking like she was going to keep fighting.

"Yes, go on I'll calm her down you won fair and square Ruby," Weiss said in a way that seems more at mature by not allowing her partners anger take over to allow her to calm down.

Ruby and Jaune kept walking as they could hear a fuming Pyrrha in the background. Putting her out of their mind as they got the relic.

"Thanks for not intervening. I was worried about you getting hurt."

"Yeah, that Nikos girl was acting weird."

"Yeah like who partners with who is really a roll of the dice you can be upset you don't get the partner you want. but at the same time, you just to have accepted what is and move on right?"

"Yeah."

Ruby, while they were talking, took his hand in hers. A plan is forming quickly in her mind.

"Alright, I need you to hold tight I think I know where the relics are but at this pace, we are going to take forever."

"Uh …"

"Trust me okay?" At that moment Jaune seems to look at Ruby and see her in a different light.

"Sure, I trust you." With that said Ruby activated her semblance running quickly to the taking Jaune along for the ride. A slight smile was rising on both of their faces.

Final note: How did you like that? I worked rather hard on this, but I didn't have my usual time to write this as I do. Stress fear and writers' block kind of hindered the way I wrote this compared to my standard. So sorry for the lackluster comparison to my prevision work. I hope it's legible at this point. As always please give the other works I have some of the attention. Especially this last prompt almost killed me. I wrote 1200 words only for it not to save it all went poof have me start all over from scratch! I screamed then restarted with a heavy heart. Which made it harder and harder to write. I'm doing this because I really love this ship and to be personally honest with myself the reader? It seems like they have become the two main characters that have become underdeveloped even though the narrative has moved forward.


End file.
